El guardián
by Bloomeer
Summary: En una pequeña visita a Sarah para "protegerla" Jareth empieza a notar que siente algo mas que solo fascinación por ella


_**Disclamer:**_ Sarah, su madrastra, toby, y Jareth, son personajes que no me pertenecen, son del magnifico jim henson.. Que mas quisiera yo que cierto rey me perteneciera... uff en fin.

**N/A:** Solo una historia corta que surgió en mi mente al imaginarme a Jareth debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que sentía hacia Sarah n.n espero que no duden en regalarme un review con sus opiniones! … en fin, aquí está.

_**El Guardián (Descubriendo un sentimiento)**_

Una furiosa tormenta caía en aquellos momentos y las copas de los arboles se movían violentamente, mas a pesar del mal tiempo ahí se encontraba como cada noche sin falta aquella hermosa lechuza. Con movimientos bruscos de sus alas fue al fin capaz de posarse (tras mucho luchar con la lluvia) en una rama cerca de una de las ventanas superiores de la casa que se hallaba delante, mas grande fue su decepción al notar que el agua que caía le impedía ver con claridad lo que ocurría del otro lado del cristal. La indecisión embargo al pequeño ser, se había prometido no irrumpir en la habitación, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que la joven de hermosa mirada se encontraba bien. Necesitaba tener la certeza de que ningún mal la aquejaba…. Además ya le era imposible irse a cualquier otro lado con aquel aguacero que había vuelto pesado el plumaje y le impedía volar.

Sopesó sus opciones. Debía entrar y saberla bien, de ello no cabía duda, pero debía hacerlo de forma discreta. Entraría… sí, tenía que hacerlo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana y tras unos minutos se dirigió con decisión hacia ella. Un ligero brillo envolvió al ave, mientras, como si se tratara de algo natural, traspasaba la ventana de la casa, poco después ya se encontraba en el interior de la habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero a pesar de ello logró distinguir a la figura recostada sobre la cama. Sí, era la chica, que sumergida en sobrecogedoras pesadillas se movía inquieta bajo las sábanas.

El ave voló hacia el lecho y una ligera ventisca junto con aquel extraño brillo mágico le envolvió… ya no era una lechuza, ahora era un hombre, Jareth el rey de los Goblins. Su mirada bicolor se posó en ella, no se encontraba bien, eso saltaba a la vista, sus mejillas y frente se hallaban enrojecidas y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. El se inclinó a examinarla. Se encontraba enferma con toda seguridad, y entonces un ligero temor se adueño de el.

La contempló unos segundos, con algo de curiosidad, miedo y ternura en sus ojos, y entonces colocó la mano sobre la frente de ella, apenas rozandola… en aquel momento Sarah dejó de pronunciar las palabras producto del delirio de la enfermedad y el color natural retornó a su piel acompañado de una expresión de alivio. Ya se encontraba "a salvo"

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rey, que se hallaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho y además tranquilo otra vez. Nada mas la atormentaría mientras el se hallara ahí para cuidarla, para ser su guardián. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia el lecho. Muchos se preguntarían porque se empeñaba en soportar las inclemencias del tiempo, pues si quería observarla podía hacerlo desde la comodidad del castillo, atreves de un cristal mágico. Muchos dudarían de su cordura, e incluso a veces el también lo hacia.

"Pero es que no hay nada comparado con estar cerca suyo, aunque sea un poco" se repetía siempre, eso le hacía sentir bien… extremadamente bien, le llenaba de alegría. Y más esta noche en especial. Esta noche por fin se había atrevido a acercarse más de lo que normalmente se habría permitido. Esta noche para hacer lo que tenía intención de hacer… protegerla. Es que sentía una sensación extraña en sí… algo extremadamente fuerte, que hacía a su solitario corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Se cuestionó de nuevo. ¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿Por qué ayudar a la mortal?, ¿Qué clase de poder ejercía sobre él?...No lo sabía, tal vez…

La respiración relajada de la chica, que era uno de los pocos sonidos que se escuchaban (pues la tormenta ya habia cesado) le hizo mirarla de nuevo con atención. Eso le reconfortaba, el saberla a salvo, pero ¿por qué?.

Pasos en las escaleras le devolvieron a la realidad. Se convirtió de nuevo en lechuza y traspasó la ventana presurosamente igual que al principio.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la madrastra de Sarah. Habia cuidado de ella todo el día y solo había bajado por una taza de té caliente, pero el pequeño Toby, que se suponía estaba dormido había empezado a llorar y le había entretenido durante un poco más de media hora. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y se dispuso a comprobar la temperatura de la chica, encontrandola despues completamente normal. Sus ojos demostraron su asombro. La había dejado ahí con unos 40°, y ahora estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. No supo explicarse aquello, y se limitó a enconjerse de hombros, arropar a la muchacha y salir de la habitación.

Afuera, Jareth, convertido en lechuza dedicó una última mirada a la ventana y luego emprendió el vuelo, aun con aquellas dudas en su mente. Desde hacía tiempo ella habia captado su atención y algo en el le había hecho prometerse estar ahí siempre, en especial cada vez que su mundo se viniera abajo.


End file.
